Thomas' accident at Knapford/Ace's introduction/Thomas' revenge
This is how Thomas' accident at Knapford goes in Lightning McQueen's Adventures of Thomas and Friends: Big World! Big Adventures! The Movie. film begins Thomas trying to shunt some trucks but is finding it hard to do so Thomas: (strains) Gordon: Oh, dear, Thomas. That must be too many trucks for a little tank engine like you. Why don't you ask another engine to help you? Thomas: I don't need any help. I can do this... by myself. (strains again) workmen see this and run over to assist as Gordon laughs Thomas: Laugh if you like, Gordon. You always think I'm too small to do anything. But I'm going to go far. I'm... I'm... I'm... going to see the world one day! Just you wait and see! gets ready to shunt the trucks again as the workmen release the brakes on the trucks, since they had previously been locked on when Thomas tried to shunt them before. Thomas biffs the trucks and soon ends up crashing into the coal hopper. Gordon laughs Gordon: laughs The little tank engine who wants to see the world. Ha, ha, ha. Take a look around you, Thomas. This is your world. laughs looks down angrily. Elsewhere, on the mainland, The Thin Clergyman is riding on his bike through the countryside. Just then, a tuneful toot is heard and a yellow blur speeds past him The Thin Clergyman: Oh! yellow blurr is revealed to be a yellow rally car named Ace. He races along the mainland road before turning and winking at the camera Ace: G'day! (laughs) then spots the Flying Scotsman ahead and speeds to catch up with him. The title comes up: Lightning McQueen's Adventures of Thomas and Friends: Big World! Big Adventures! The Movie. Ace catches up with the Flying Scotsman Ace: Excuse me, mate! Flying Scotsman: Huh? Ace: Is this the way to the Island of Sodor?! Flying Scotsman: Yes, but only if you're a railway engine! sees the road leading off at the edge of the mainland. He saw a bent part of the fence nearby and jumps over it, shocking Flying Scotsman Flying Scotsman: Where do you think you're going? Ace: I think I'm going over the railway bridge. Where do you think I'm going? the other side of the bridge, Sidney is rolling towards it with a goods train when he sees Ace ahead of him Flying Scotsman: (whistles) Look out! Ace: (laughs) Sidney: Ooooooh! slams on his brakes but Ace tilts on his side and made his way past Sidney Ace: Mind yourself, mate! You don't want to blow a gasket over nothing! as he speeds away Thomas is pulling the trucks back onto the tracks Rail Worker: Right, that's it. A little closer now, that's right. uncouples Thomas from the tankers. Lightning McQueen and his friends arrive Lightning McQueen: Hey, Thomas. Thomas: Oh, hey, Lightning, guys. I didn't see you there. Dusty Crophopper: What's wrong, little guy? You look a little out of it. Thomas: Well, it's just... Gordon teased me earlier. Rita: Oh, for what now? Thomas: He told me I had too many trucks when really their brakes were on the whole time. Mater: Dad-gum! Chug: Then what happened? Thomas: I pushed them too hard and crashed into the coal hopper. Smokey: Ooh, that has gotta hurt. Thomas: It did. I wish I had a way of getting back at him. Dottie: Ugh, Chug is that your fuel?! Chug: Hey, that smell's not coming from me. Cruz Ramirez: Then where is it coming from? Sarge: Over there, soldiers. look over to see the Fat Controller holding his nose near some fish trucks The Fat Controller: Oh! What are these still doing here? Thomas! You need to take these fish trucks to Vicarstown. They're very smelly! Thomas: But James is supposed to that, sir! I'm supposed to take Annie and Clarabel out on my branchline! Sparky: Ew! Those fish smells like fertilizer! The Fat Controller: James isn't here. We simply can't have these fish stinking up the yard any longer. Gordon: (laughs) And don't forget to bring me my coaches, Thomas. I mustn't keep my passengers waiting. whistles as he puffs away. Thomas sighs. Mater then has an idea and whisper it to Thomas who smiled at this Stationmaster: All aboard! passengers get on board. The guard blows his whistle and Gordon sets off Gordon: (whistles) Express coming through! leaves the station with not only the express but also the fish trucks as Thomas, Annie, Clarabel and the cars enter the station Clarabel: Is Gordon pulling fish trucks? Annie: Fish trucks? Thomas: Those fish trucks need to being taken to Vicarstown. And that's where Gordon is going. He's just being extra useful today. Annie, Clarabel and the cars laugh as Gordon exits Knapford Thomas: Fish Express coming through! Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes